


To Be In Each Other's Lives, Forever

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), dark road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Before their Mark of Mastery, Xehanort takes Eraqus to Destiny Islands.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	To Be In Each Other's Lives, Forever

“So this is your home world,” Eraqus said, walking around in the sand and looking excited to see where Xehanort came from.

Xehanort fought a smile. “Destiny Islands. It hasn’t changed.”

“So…” Eraqus began with a grin. “Do I get to see your parents so they can show me some of your baby pictures?”

“No,” Xehanort said, automatically.

“If you aren’t going to introduce me to your parents, why did you bring me here?” Eraqus asked.

They were days away from their Mark of Mastery, and Xehanort had just come back from his world tour. Eraqus had been so excited to see him again, that for a moment thoughts about the future and darkness left Xehanort’s mind, and he just wanted…

“There’s something I want to do with you,” Xehanort said, leading Eraqus into the paopu tree. “There’s a legend about the paopu fruit. Two people who share a paopu have their destinies forever intertwined.”

It was a romantic tale, one most of his peers had fawned over as children, but while it was a simple thing, it was rare for anyone to go through with it. Paopu fruits were shared during weddings, if even there. Xehanort had no intention of getting married, but he did want to make sure that, no matter what changed, he would always have Eraqus by his side.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Eraqus said it as a joke, but Xehanort knew Eraqus always knew more than he seemed to. Even Xehanort was sometimes too taken by the jokes to see the truth in them.

“So you don’t want to?” Xehanort asked, unwilling to admit aloud how not unlike a marriage proposal that was.

“Woah, woah,” Eraqus said, waving his hands. “Didn’t say that. You want our destinies intertwined? Let’s do it!”

Xehanort smiled as Eraqus grinned at him, so much better at showing his own emotions when compared to him.

“There are two different ways to do it,” Xehanort said as he reached for a paopu from the tree. “There are conflicting versions of the tale, so the couple chooses one of them, the one that fits their relationship the most.”

They could either just share one, or feed each other with different paopu fruits. Xehanort knew which one he preferred.

“The couple, huh?” Eraqus asked, focusing on the word like Xehanort thought he might. “So this is like a marriage proposal.”

“It's usually romantic,” Xehanort admitted. “But I don't think it has to be. It can be just about… not wanting a life you aren’t a part of.”

And that was even more of a romantic statement than actually sharing the paopu was, wasn’t it?

“I want you in my life forever too,” Eraqus admitted, his usual jokester smile leaving his face, replaced by the gentle smile that Xehanort thought he was one of the few to have ever seen.

“We already lost everyone else,” Xehanort said. “If I lost you…”

“Yeah. I get it,” Eraqus nodded at him. “So… let’s do it?”

Xehanort nodded and broke the paopu he was holding in half. He gave it to Eraqus and they both ate it, no words needing to be said.

When Master Xehanort looked back on it, seeing Eraqus come out of Terra’s body after his failure, he thought it was fitting.

Maybe the paopu had been part of what had allowed Eraqus to stay in this world in some form, so they could exit it together.

It was better than Xehanort had hoped, back then, to have Eraqus look at him and forgive him for everything he had done, including to Eraqus himself.

That was when he knew he could let go.


End file.
